Valhalla Assault
Valhalla Assault is a series of monthly events. They have the same main gameplay, but different rewards and additional mechanics each time. So far Global server had: History Japanese server has similiar events for a long time. At first they were known as Valhalla Defense to all fans around the world. They used a bit different system to play. You can find its description under Old System in Gameplay. There were 15 events in total: Old system was later changed to the current system where players collect badges of three colors instead of Medals. Events with new system were called Valhalla Suppression on Japanese server. * The 0th Valhalla Suppression (Bedelia's orb) * The 1st Valhalla Suppression (Ilisa) * The 2nd Valhalla Suppression (Ilisa's orb) * The 3rd Valhalla Suppression (Lenneth, Caradoc, Liu's exclusive orb KAI) * The 4th Valhalla Suppression (Maximillian, Nachi's exclusive orb KAI) * The 5th Valhalla Suppression (Cloe, Vargo's exclusive orb KAI) * The 6th Valhalla Suppression (Valvarois, Malvina's exclusive orb KAI) Global server has these events in the new format from the beginning and runs them under name Valhalla Assault. Starting from The 2nd Valhalla Assault Global introduced guaranteed 6* banner weapon drop gacha along with the event. On 19th of August 2019, Japanese server started new version of the event under the name 1st Trachia Suppression. It actually works the same way as Valhalla Suppression, just battle got a change of place. It was also the first time JP server used the same type of guaranteed 6* weapon banner as Global. *1st Trachia Suppression (Ranvald's exclusive orb KAI) *2nd Trachia Suppression Gameplay Current System= Short version: Fight in different battles to gain either Red, Yellow or Blue Badges and Contribution points (CP). After every 10 missions it's possible to take a bonus mission which gives a lot of badges of all colors and CP. Prizes automatically rewarded by amount of collected CP. Gained badges also can be exchanged for prizes in event Exchange Booth. Ranking is based on gained CP. Main reward - artefact for new character - usually requires to get coins from ranking. Basic UI ;1. Base Here you can find first story quest for the event and take on bonus quest. Bonus quest requires 10 tickets gained by clearing assault quests. Rewards from bonus quests include a lot of badges of all colors and CP (Contribution Points) ;2. War Zones Here you can fight event enemies and gain event currency. Each location has two missions of different difficulty. The more difficult is the mission the better are rewards. Also, each location reward only one type of badges and has bonus characters which will make more damage and reward more badges if used in that location. Battlefields have Domination Levels which are the same for all players. Higher levels yeld more rewards. To level the War Zone players need to complete missions in them and decrease Assault Gauge. If Battlefield icon turned blue with a lock its Assault Gauge can't be affected until other zones will be leveled first. There is also special item which allows temporary transform Battlefield into Bonus Battlefield. Bonus Battlefield gives more CP than normal one. ;3. Ranking Current place in the event ranking. Ranking is based on gained CP. ;4. Contribution Points (CP) Current amount of CP you gained in this event. ;5. CP rewards Here you can check list of rewards for gained CP. Rewards are sent into Gift Box automatically as soon as needed amount of CP was gained. ;6 Ranking Here you can check your rank and scroll through ranking rewards. ;7 Event currency Here it's possible to see amount of every event currency currently in your possession. ;8 Help Buttons Three big buttons: * Items to use items, namely AP potions * Exchange Booth to exchange gained currency for rewards * Help to re-read in-game event help Slayer Weapons Certain slayer weapons grant more progress and points than others. They can be equipped as main or sub weapon by any character. Effect will work only from the best weapon equipped. They give 100% increased attack power in the event and allow to get 250% of Contribution points with additional 50% points for each limit break of the weapon. Exchange Booth Earned badges can be exchanged here for additional rewards. Contribution Rewards Contribution Rewards are rewarded automatically after gaining enough CP. Ranking Rewards Ranking rewards include Odin coins and Gems. Amount depends on place. |-| Old System= This is the system of this event which was used when event was first introduced in the Japanese version of the game. Basic UI 1: War progress gauge Represents the balance of power between players and enemies. Red represents enemy forces, and blue represents player forces. The blue gauge fills by completing event quests and battle orders. The red gauge grows as time goes on. The gauge's balance at the end of the event determines the overall rewards that all participants will receive, in addition to rewards gained from rank. 2: Your own contribution Your own contribution is increased by doing quests. You can only obtain a copy of Norn if you rank in the top 10,000 players, based on the score in this field. 3: Time remaining in the event The amount of time remaining in the event. There is no need to read Japanese - you can simply refer to the fact that the event ends at the end of May. If you need more detailed information, 日 is days, 時 is hours, and 分 is minutes. 4: Access event quests The more difficult the quest, the more contribution points earned. 5: View your ranking This will lead to the rankings page. Your rank is displayed on the right in large text, with your total amount of points below. Ranks are sometimes tied due to equivalent amounts of points. 6: View orders Orders are event-related tasks given to accomplish each day. By completing them you can earn reward items and contribution points. 7: Reward screen This seems to be a list of game-wide rewards that all participants will earn, which will fluctuate with how many orders and event quests are done each day. The list is updated every 10 minutes. Orders 1: Order list The name of your current order list. 2: Order percentage The percentage of tasks of the selected order list that you have completed. 3: Order reward The special reward you will get for completing your current list of orders. 4: Orders The orders themselves, with the conditions on top and your progress on the bottom. 5: View other orders You can check the full list of orders here as they are unlocked over the course of the campaign. You can complete them all by the time the event has finished. Order List 1: +''' *Earn 100 points *Clear the level 10 event quest once *Perform 20 combos *Kill 30 opponents '''Reward: 4★ Brutish Edge, a greatsword with the Slayer bonus Order List 2: +''' *Earn 500 points *Clear the level 20 event quest once *Slay one Icy Giant (search on the upper right treasure platform of the level 20 event quest) *Kill 50 opponents '''Reward: 30,000 Order List 3: +''' *Earn 1000 points *Clear the level 30 event quest once *Perform 30 combos *Kill 20 Valhalla Eaters (enemies found in the level 30 event quest) '''Reward: Recovery Potion (30 AP) x5 Order List 4: +''' *Earn 1500 points *Clear the level 45 event quest once *Perform 40 combos *Kill 50 enemies '''Reward: Silver Weapon Draw Ticket Order List 5: +''' Since we don't have standardized names for all enemies yet, the simplest instruction for this is to completely clear the level 30 quest once, including all of the red enemies. '''Reward: Gold Weapon Draw Ticket Slayer Weapons Certain slayer weapons grant more progress and points than others. By equipping a slayer weapon as your main weapon, the amount of contribution points that you get upon clearing a quest will rise. By limit breaking a slayer weapon, the point bonus will increase even further. Slayer Weapons 4★ Albert 5★ Alphabird 4★ Brutish Edge 5★ Hrunting 5★ Mistilteinn 6★ Hrunting 6★ Mistilteinn Rarity Bonus Additional Bonus per Limit Break 4★ +10% +10% 5★ +50% +10% 6★ +100% None Category:Events